In known conveyor systems for cylindrical objects, the cylindrical objects are generally transported lying down with one of the end faces of the cylindrical object facing a base surface of the conveyor. In known conveyor systems transportation in the vertical direction is performed in the same manner. An example of such a prior art vertical conveyer is shown in FIG. 1. Since the cylindrical object 1 does not adhere to a base surface 2 of the conveyor 3, the base surface 2 has been provided with carrier notches 4 allowing a lower edge 5 of the cylindrical object 1 to be carried by conveyor 3. In order to prevent the cylindrical object 1 to fall out from the conveyor the conveyor is normally arranged in a chute 6 having a wall 7 facing the base surface 2. The cylindrical object 1 will be transported in a slightly inclined manner having an upper portion 8 inclining against the chute wall 7. Such transportation may lead to damage and wear on the transported articles. Other prior art conveying arrangements are known where transportation of cylindrical objects are performed with the cylindrical object standing on the envelope surface. However in these arrangements the cylindrical objects will passively roll along rails. Without active transportation, the velocity of the conveyed objects can not be guaranteed. Furthermore, the position of the objects can not be kept under control. For these reasons active transportation of the objects is advantageous over passive conveying. With active conveying is intended that the cylindrical object is transported by the movement of a conveyor, in particular a continuous belt or chain. The conveyor system is intended primarily for the use of transportation of relatively dense products of plastic or metal, which easily would roll on passive rails. The transportation of the dense cylindrical products takes place with products arranged in a single layer, preferably with the object positioned at regular intervals which facilitates individual treatment of each cylindrical object at working stations that may be arranged along the transportation path.
Conveyor systems for cylindrical objects such as roller or ball bearings are frequently used in manufacturing lines where the cylindrical object is fed to a machine which may use the cylindrical object in an assembly process or may subject the cylindrical object to machining or other treatment. Since in known prior art conveying systems the cylindrical object is transported with the one of the end faces lying down on the base surface of the conveyor and machining and assembly frequently takes place with the cylindrical object in standing position, that is when the cylindrical object has its symmetrical axis in the horizontal plane, the cylindrical object must be subjected to a turning motion from the position where the symmetry axis is vertical to a position where the symmetry axis is horizontal before introduction into the machine for assembly, machining or other treatment. In addition to the turning motion a linear motion may also required in order to transport the cylindrical object from the conveyor into the machine. In order to turn a cylindrical object, and possibly also subject the cylindrical object to a linear translation, a more complex actuator is required in comparison to the case where only linear translation or possibly no movement at all is required. Furthermore it is desirable to eliminate unnecessary movements of transported objects since manufacturing processes then may be more efficient due to reduced time consumption in the conveyor system.